


Charity's Punishment

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [16]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 16 “You better sleep with one eye open, is all I'm saying!”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Charity's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 16 “You better sleep with one eye open, is all I'm saying!”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

The Charmed Ones and Harry are in the Manor with Charity. They just found out that she killed Marisol and the Elders.

Mel: (enraged) I can't believe you killed our mother!

Charity: (pleading) It was an accident. I swear. I didn't mean to.

Macy: Yes. We know. We saw what happened when I used Elder Bari's needle.

Maggie: We could see that you didn't mean to hurt Mom. You were just trying to stop her from finishing the spell that would unbind our powers.

Mel: (angry) Well, now you will be sent to Tartarus. From what Harry and Maggie experienced when they were trapped there, it's going be torture. You better sleep with one eye open, is all I'm saying!

Charity sees the hurt in all their eyes.

Charity: You're right. I'm ready to deal with the consequences. 

Charity walks over to Harry and places her hands on his chest.

Charity: (looks into his eyes) I'm sorry Harry. I never meant for this to happen. 

Harry: (tears starts to form) I loved and trusted you. 

Charity looks at Harry with a hurt expression on her face and tearing up.

Charity: Harry?

Harry: (angry, he pushes her away) Don't look at me like that! You made us think you were helping Macy, but really, your plan was to frame her for Elder Bari's death. Then you erased her memory so she couldn't figure out what you were doing.

Harry walks away from Charity and stands near Macy.

Charity: (crying) I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt any of you. Things just got out of hand.

A portal opens up and two men, guards from Tartrus, walk out and grab Charity. 

Charity looks at The Charmed Ones and Harry one last time.

Guard 1: Let's go!

Charity: (sobbing) I'm ready.

The guards turn her around and they all go through the portal. It closes.

Harry turns to face The Charmed Ones.

Harry: I'm sorry ladies. I should have known what Charity was up to. It's my job to notices these things.

Mel: It's not your fault. She fooled all of us.

Maggie: Yeah. She must have been a good person for you to fall in love with her years ago. She just lost her way and made bad decisions.

Harry: (looks down) My feelings for her clouded my judgement.

Macy: (reaches for his arm) It's okay Harry. You didn't do anything wrong.

Harry looks up at Macy and smiles. She smiles back. The four of them come together in a group hug.

Harry: Thank you. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you three.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I had alot of fun writing it. Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)


End file.
